This invention relates to machine tools, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for cooling machine tools.
When using machine tools, the tool will naturally generate heat when in operation. As the tools are designed to be more compact and lighter weight, generated heat becomes more of an issue. Thus, it becomes desirable to have some provision for cooling the tool, so that it may be operated for longer periods of time without having to stop to allow the device to cool.
In accordance with the invention, a machine tool, suitably pneumatically powered, uses exhaust air from the air motor to cool the machine tool.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved machine tool that is advantageously cooled by use of exhaust air from the driving motor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of cooling a machine tool using exhaust air from the tool""s drive motor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved machine tool cooling system.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved portable machining assembly having enhanced cooling features.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.